1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present documents relate generally to safety outlets.
2. Background Art
Many residential and commercial buildings include one or more electrical outlets. While electrical outlets may provide a convenient and easy way for electrical customers to access an electrical supply, their easy accessibility may pose risks to children or others who attempt to insert items other than an appropriate electrical plug into an electrical outlet.